


taking care of you

by localnastyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Restraints, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: Hanzo suggests some power play- specifically a situation where he has none. Jesse happily agrees.





	taking care of you

Coarse hair grinds against Hanzo’s cheeks while he worked himself to take Jesse as far back as he can. Rough hands force him further, a gag rising in the back of his throat; he relaxes as much as he can but Jesse keeps thrusting his cocked so painfully deep it makes his eyes water.

And Hanzo fucking loves it.

It was absolutely degrading- Hanzo on his knees with his hands bound behind his back while his mouth is mercilessly used. When the man above him gives him a command, he responds beautifully, even when the order is delivered with poison dripping out of his mouth. Hanzo was the one to suggest the power play and he was surprised when Jesse agreed enthusiastically. Within moments of the scene unfolding, it became very apparent this wasn't Jesse’s first time holding the proverbial leash. Hanzo was naked; the only fabric on his body were the binds keeping his hands from interfering while Jesse stood fully robbed aside from his exposed cock that he was very focused on fucking Hanzo’s poor throat with.

“Look at you, you fucking slut. Taking my cock like a good boy, aren't you?” Hanzo screwed his eyes while he focused on trying to maintain airflow to his lungs while his throats was abused with the onslaught of quick thrusts. In the next moment, Jesse abruptly withdrew from his submissive’s used mouth, lips swollen from trying to please his lover. Hanzo opened his eyes as he gasped after the new space in his mouth. Then, the air in his lungs was just as quickly taken from him as he felt a large hand strike him across the face. Another hand pulled at his loose hair tightly, forcing him to look Jesse in the eyes, his vision blurred by his tears. “You going to acknowledge me or do you think you're too good for me, bitch?” Hanzo’s mouth just hung open, his jaw sore and throats too raspy to form any phrases comprehensive enough to please the man.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision and the look Jesse had on his face made his blood run cold. “I-I’m sorry.”

Jesse chuckled, releasing Hanzo’s hair as he slowly bent his knees until he was at eye-level with him. Jesse delicately held Hanzo’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger. “I’m sorry, who?”

Hanzo couldn't form words. Jesse waited impatiently.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Oh, now there’s my good boy,” Jesse cooed, stroking Hanzo’s sweat dampened hair. “How about you finish me off like the perfect slut you are?”

“Yes please, sir. Please use my mouth as much as you want- it’s all yours.”

Jesse pressed a sweet kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “I know it is, sweetheart.”

Hanzo obediently took Jesse back in his mouth, leisurely playing with him with his tongue lapping at the head. Jesse let him have his fun for a moment before he held Hanzo by his cheeks and drove back down his throat. The pace was brutal and Hanzo felt so incredibly _full_ and he couldn't help but gag as Jesse fucked him and Hanzo's noises just pushed him further- wanted to just fucking wreck him. And Jesse was close.

“Look up at me, sweetheart. You ready for me?” Jesse pulled out, stroking himself in front of Hanzo’s face, his tip brushing his lips as he brought himself to the edge.

Hanzo looked out of breath and his face was a beautiful shade of pink. “Please come on me, sir. I need it.” His hands trembled slightly as he dug his nails into his wrists in their bindings.

“Fuck, Hanzo-,” He started, but looking at Hanzo’s flushed face while he begged for his cum set him over the edge and he spilled out, painting that beautiful pink face with streaks of white. Jesse shuddered while he rubbed himself through his orgasm and Hanzo looked like he was glowing; a big smile on his face as he reached his tongue to lap up any cum the dripped by his mouth. “Now look at you, sweetie, you’re a work of art.” Now that the scene was coming to an end, Hanzo playfully rolled his eyes beneath him. “Don't worry, I’ll clean you up real nice.”

Jesse loosened the binds on Hanzo’s wrists so he could slip them off and helped him off of his knees and led him to the bathroom- getting him a warm towel to refresh him a bit before bringing him back to the bedroom, laying down behind him and wrapping a thick arm around Hanzo’s waist.

“You were fantastic, darling,” Jesse whispered as he pressed soft kisses into the crook of Hanzo’s neck.

“It's easy when you treat me so well.” Even though Jesse couldn't see from where he was laying, a wide grin spread across Hanzo’s face. The dynamic really worked between the two of them and they were both so happy this was something they could explore together safely. “Although, you might need to give me a day or two for my jaw to recover.”

Jesse laughed as he squeezed his partner a little closer, “Anything for you, love.”

 

 


End file.
